


One Password, One Revelation

by Invader_Johnny



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Johnny/pseuds/Invader_Johnny
Summary: Carly hates hacking into Sam's laptop. She knows it's an invasion of privacy, but not knowing who Sam is crushing on is driving her nuts.
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Carly Shay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	One Password, One Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. The show belongs to Dan Schneider and idea is made for entertainment purposes only so DON'T SUE ME WITH YOU DAMN LAWYERS!
> 
> Author's Notes: Originally this was intended to be in Sam's POV but I figured it would be more fun doing this from Carly's POV (knowing how obsessive she can be) and my sadistic tendencies like it when the brunette loses her mind, however briefly is it.
> 
> Also I'm gonna ignore the events of the five part Seddie saga for the sake of this fic. You'll understand why soon enough. Anyways on with the story…

" _I'm so gonna kill them,"_ Carly grumbled.

Normally, such homicidal sentiments would have come from Seattle's resident blond terror, A.K.A. Sam Puckett, not from the one and only goody two shoes Carly Shay. Several hours of staring at a computer screen, it seemed, had driven the usually down to Earth teenager into a state of mind that could only be classified as "mentally unstable."

Those who knew Carly well, knew it was best to stay away when she was driven over the edge like this.

The words _**"INCORRECT PASSWORD"**_ was flashing with big obnoxious bold letters on Sam's beaten up laptop, currently in Carly's possession.

" _Ready to give up?"_ Sam's taunting voice popped up in Carly's weary mind.

The brunette narrowed her eyes and growled "No... I broke into Sam's house for this, I'm not going to just give up this easy."

The irony of the situation was that if someone had been around, they would think that Sam finally managed to corrupt Carly but that wasn't the case at all. Everyone knew how obsessive Carly Shay could be when she set her mind to something, and this messed up personal mission was no exception.

A few weeks ago Sam managed to get a laptop, which of course the brunette knew that _"get"_ probably translated to _"steal"_ when it came to Sam. While Carly didn't approve of this, her best friend tried to defend herself by saying that it was only fair since her mom was dating a kleptomaniac. After so much of the stuff in her house had gone missing, naturally payback was the only option.

Sam broke into her mom's ex's house in the middle of the night and stole his laptop, his wallet and several fat-cakes the guy had around. She also took some incriminating evidence with her to blackmail the guy should the need ever arise, and to top it all of Sam set his shitty car on fire simply because "he was a butt wad." Carly nearly got a heart attack when she heard this, while Freddie jokingly said, _"Hey, at least the dude is still alive."_

Comments like that often had Carly wondering if Sam's grim sense of humor had somehow rubbed off on Freddie. She was sure it was only a matter of time until it rubbed on her and Spencer, too. She hoped not, since one ham-loving sociopath was enough for the world.

Anyway, once Sam "persuaded" Freddie to give the computer a check up, it was deemed usable. Sam took it to Carly's apartment every now and then because she had no internet at her own place. It was definitely a good thing Carly had changed her own computer's password and refused to tell Sam. She wanted to keep some things to herself...kind of how Sam has kept her best friend in the dark for a while when it comes to a very important subject.

The blond simply thought it was rather worrisome the way the slightly younger teen handled the whole thing.

******************* (flashback)*********************************

" _Come on Carly you can't still be mad!" Sam said with her signature smirk._

_Of course I am!" Carly snarled "It's one thing to almost get arrested because of your criminal tendencies but it's quite another to have a new crush and not tell me about it!"_

" _I will… eventually, but right now. I'd rather keep this to myself."_

" _Whatever happened to no more secrets?"_

" _Oh you are not playing that card on me!"_

_The brunette's eyes softened "Fine, be that way!"_

" _Carly?" Sam whined._

" _I just don't get why you don't want to tell me."_

" _Well for starters this… person is different."_

" _And that's a bad thing?"_

" _I don't know… could be."_

" _What you mean?" She asked in confusion._

" _Well… look Carls I'll tell you when I'm ready. This isn't easy for me to admit. Hell, when Freddie found out..."_

" _ **WAIT, WHAT?"**_ _She shrieked_ _ **"FREDDIE KNOWS?"**_

" _Um… no?" Sam mumbled softly, her eyes wide as saucers._

" _Unbelievable!" Carly yelled. "So you bother to tell him but not me? I'M YOUR_ _ **BEST FRIEND!**_ _"_

" _It's not like that… He just found out by accident, I would have never told him first."_

" _I'm gonna kill him," Carly muttered under her breath._

" _WOAH, Carls!" Sam stood back shocked. "Where the hell did that come from?"_

" _So who else knows?"_

_Sam threw up her hands. "Geesh!_ _No one else!"_

_At that moment Spencer burst into the room with a papier-mâché rabbit glued to his head, and another glued to his ass. He stopped when he saw both girls on a serious conversation._

" _You guys alright?" He asked cautiously._

" _Just peachy," Carly answered quickly through clenched teeth._

_"Okay._ _Soo...any chance you two seen the glue dissolvent?"_

" _In the kitchen," his sister muttered, never getting her eyes off her best friend._

" _Yay, t_ _hanks,"he cheered as he hopped in the kitchen for the glue dissolvent._

" _So Spencer, what crazy sculpture you doing now?" Sam asked desperately wanting to get Carly's attention off of her._

" _Don't change the topic!" Carly screamed, with a hint of desperation._

_Spencer was busy looking for the glue dissolvent and distractedly asked, "So Sam, you told Carly about your crush yet?"_

_Carly gave her brother an evil glare and sharply turned to meet her best friend's weak grin._

" _ **HE KNOWS, TOO?"**_

_Spencer froze "Uh- Oh!"_

_He meekly asked the blond "Bad timing?"_

_Sam growled, "Very."_

_He reached into a drawer and grabbed the first thing he found. "Oh look, Glue dissolvent!_ _I'm going to go take care of this little problem and you to can stay here and... talk." He ran out of the room as fast as he could with the bunny still attached to his ass._

" _Coward!" Sam bellowed after him. "Don't leave me here!"_

" _So Freddie knows and Spencer knows!" Carly asked in an ice cold tone "Who else? And don't lie to me this time!"_

" _NO ONE ELSE, I SWEAR!"_

_At that moment, Freddie swung the front door open and asked in annoyance, "What is going on here? I can hear the shouting all the way from my house!"_

_Carly got up from the couch and grabbed the boy by the shirt collar. "It's you, isn't it?"_

" _Uhhh… what?" Freddie stammered, unaware of what he just walked into._

" _Don't you dare lie to me!"_

" _Carls… "Sam tried to step in to help out._

" _Don't you Carls me!" The brunette yelled like a madwoman at her best friend. She dropped Freddie's collar and stomped to the middle of the floor between them. "Have you two been going out behind my back! That's it isn't it!" She glared, pointing back and forth between them._

_Freddie blinked. "Um, Carly are you on some sort of weird medication? You're starting to sound like my mom… and that's a disturbing thought."_

" _Ugh!_ _Don't even joke about that Fredbag," Sam said with a shudder. "I think I'm gonna have nightmares about that."_

" _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** they heard a yell from behind them._

_Both Sam and Freddie gazed at each other then at their friend. Who knew Carly Shay actually had such a vocabulary?_

" _I will kill you" Carly pointed accusingly at the boy._

" _What did I do?" Freddie backed down._

" _You broke the promise!" Carly hissed through clenched teeth._

" _What promise?"_

"You guys swore _ **no more secrets.**_ _"_

_The boy scratched the back of his head and asked the blond "Mind telling me what's her problem?"_

" _She is kinda mad that…"_

" _ **MAD?"** Carly paced across the room. **"OH I'M NOT MAD, I'M PISSED!"**_

" _Ok. Carly is kinda pissed that you and Spencer know I like… you know who, before I got to tell her."_

" _I thought you told her already."_

" _I was going to, but there were… complications, mainly her reaction. I don't think now it's the right moment. Who knows how she would handle it."_

" _Or you," the boy commented as an afterthought._

" _I mean, it's a surprise Spencer was cool with it, but telling Carly? Now would be a really stupid idea!"_

_Freddie rubbed his chin. "Yeah… good point. Her brain might shut down or something."_

" _Would you two stop talking like I'm not here?" Carly snapped. "I'm not a fucking five year old!"_ _she added with a pout._

" _I think I should go," Freddie tried to excuse himself. "You two really need to talk."_

" _Yeah… I think that's for the best," Sam agreed._

" _ **FREDDIE BENSON DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE, OR I WILL BREAK A VERY PAINFUL BODY PART, AND YOU KNOW WHICH ONE I MEAN!"**_

_The boy gave his normally caring friend a worried gaze and then directed his attention to the other girl in the room "Great… two Sams. As if I don't suffer enough, as it is. Congratulations Sam, you managed to turn Carly into a psychopath."_

_Sam couldn't help but give a proud devious smirk. "One down, and two to go."_

_Freddie exasperatedly grumbled "God help us all" as he left the Shay household._

_The door had hardly closed before Carly rounded on Sam with a barrage of questions but Sam never gave satisfactory answers. She simply said that she would tell her when she was ready...But who knew when was that going to be._

_Carly was not going to wait, so she came up with a backup plan...One that would have made Sam proud, if she wasn't the intended victim of this particular plot._

_Spencer was sleeping peacefully in his room, dreaming about a date he nearly had with Sasha Striker once upon a time._

_Unbeknownst to him, this beautiful dream where, for once, he wasn't trapped in a duck suit or getting his ass kicked by squirrels trying to steal his nuts was going to end very soon._

_The door to his room quietly opened, and Carly entered quickly with a pillow in her hands and a mad look on her determined chocolate eyes._

" _Looking hot tonight," Spencer murmered while asleep._

_The brunette got closer to her brother, and roughly shook his shoulder, trying to get him to wake. "Spencer… Spencer…. Spenceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer"_

_The man simply turned over and grabbed his pillow. "Gimme some loving!" He cooed, trying to make out with it._

_Carly rolled her eyes in annoyance "Sometimes I wonder…"_

_She grabbed her pillow and hit him on the head._

" _OW!" Spencer yelled and grabbed his head before curling up in a ball._

" _Seriously?_ _Ow?" Carly parroted in disgust. "Spencer I just hit you with a_ _ **pillow**_ _and that hurt you? You seriously need to go to a gym!"_

" _Ha, ha," Spencer said in a mirthless laugh. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked, ignoring his sister's question._

_She simply pouted and gave her brother her best puppy dog eyes._

" _Look, I know I'm too old for this, but I had a nightmare," whe said meekly. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_He gave his little sister a sympathetic smile and nodded. "Of course."_

_Carly smiled brightly. "Thanks."_

_Spencer moved to give his baby sister some space, which she quickly took._

_After settling comfortably, they began to dose off... or at least one of them did._

_Carly stayed awake for about half an hour… Waiting for the right time_

… _5_

… _4_

… _3_

… _2_

… _NOW!_

_The young girl grabbed her pillow and mercilessly began to smother her brother with it._ _Spencer fought to get the pillow out of his face, but couldn't because of his still sleep induced mind. After a few seconds Carly stopped her assault and gave him the evil eye._

_Finally free, he simply shook his head, trying to grasp what just happened._ " _What was that for?"_

" _That… is just a piece of what awaits you for the rest of the night, unless you tell me who is Sam crushing on," Carly said ominously._

"… _What?" Spencer pretended to be shocked._

" _You heard me," she shook her finger at him._

" _Are you crazy?" he shrieked. "Sam made me promise not to tell. If she knows I told you she would_ _ **kill**_ _me!"_

" _And_ _ **I**_ _will kill you of you don't!" She grabbed for her pillow again._

" _Carly… go to your room, I think your mind is in a dark place right now… a VERY dark place. I think you should go to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow."_

" _I'm not leaving until you tell me why it is that Sam won't tell_ _ **me,**_ _her best friend, in the world about her love life, but she told_ _ **you and Freddie**_ _!"_

_Spencer gave a weary sigh. "She didn't tell us, we found out by accident."_

" _That's a lie_ _," the teenager bellowed. "She wouldn't have slipped up if it was something so important!"_

" _Well, she's been keeping this a secret for over a year now, so I guess, subconsciously, it worked it's way out somehow."_

" _A YEAR!" Carly hollered. "That… that can't be right… she… wha… how… why?"_

_Spencer shrugged, "It's complicated. I mean, when I found out I thought she was only kidding."_

" _Why would you think that?"_

_"Look I promised Sam I wouldn't say anything about it, but I didn't promise I_ _could give you a hint." He gave her a look that said take my offer, or not._

_"Then spill it already!"_

_"Freddie and I found out because we accidentally walked in when she was_ _putting in her password," Spencer answered tiredly. "Can I go back to sleep_ _now?"_

_"No!" She snapped. "What's her password?"_

_"Nope! No!" Spencer fluffed his pillow and shoved it back under him. "I have_ _told you far too much already. If you really want to know, you need to figure_ _that out for yourself."_

***************** (Present)******************

And that's what the newly psychotic girl was doing just now.

"Damn it! I've tried all the names of all the guys Sam dated in the past year, and nothing!"

She suddenly remembered that Sam used to have a crush on Spencer a while ago. Maybe it was still worth a try. Carly shuddered, then awkwardly typed her older brother's name on the little gray box on the screen.

" _ **INCORRECT PASSWORD"**_

"I hate you,"she growled.

She was a little relieved that Spencer wasn't Sam's crush, but it wasn't ending her frustration. "Ugh! Who is it?"

She was about to call it quits and try to go through Freddie, when a new idea came to mind.

"What if the password isn't the _guy's_ name?"

She typed the first thing that came to mind. _Sam Benson_

" _ **INCORRECT PASSWORD"**_

Carly blinked. "Well _that's_ a surprise." From the way both her best friends been acting, she was sure they were in some type of secret relationship.

_Sam Shay,_ she tried again _._

" _ **INCORRECT PASSWORD"**_

Carly gave a frustrated scream. _"Think Carly, think!"_

After several more tries she was running out of options and was desperate, desperate enough that she typed even the most unlikely scenario.

_Sam Gibson._

" _ **INCORRECT PASSWORD"**_ _Carly screamed and pounded her fists on the desk._

"You know, if you keep screaming, someone's gonna to think you're being murdered"

The brunette screamed, yet again, but this time in surprise. She didn't expect company, much less the current bane of her existence. "SAM!"

The blond grinned. "Good to see you too, Cupcake."

"W-what are you doing here?" Carly stammered, fully aware she'd been caught.

"I live here. The question is," Sam said as she walked toward her guilty friend, "what are you doing here?"

"I, um… lost my cell phone and I was just looking for it." She started picking up papers around the desk, pretending to look.

"In my computer?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "We all know you can't lie, Carls, but come on. Even you can be a bit more creative than that"

"Ok fine, I can't lie, but when did you get back?"

"An hour ago. My mom got hammered somewhere, and I had to get her busted ass out of the bar before she got raped or something."

"An hour?" Carly questioned. "But... why didn't you…?"

"Say anything?" Sam finished the question "Honestly? I was kind of hoping you would figure out the password; let me guess, Spencer told you?"

"Actually, I kind of forced it out of him," Carly offered sheepishly.

The blond smirked. "Nice".

"Wait… you aren't mad at me?"

Sam blinked. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I just broke into your house… I violated your privacy and… and…"

"Carls chill… its cool," Sam smiled warmly.

" _ **NO ITS NOT!**_ I've never done anything like this before, I just snapped." Carly walked over to her. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to know who your mystery guy was!"

Sam's hands moved towards Carly's shoulders and gripped her tightly. "Carly its ok, I'm not mad at you."

"Why not?" Carly breathed in a frustrated huff.

"What?... You _want_ me to be mad at you?" Sam stood back in surprise.

"YES!"

"Why?"

"Because I betrayed your trust!" Carly exploded. "How could you not be mad at me for that!"

The blond snorted. "Come on, Cupcake. I've broken into your house, eaten your food and used your computer for years. So the way I see it, I'm about due for a little payback."

Just then Sam saw tears running slowly down her friend's cheeks. "Hey, no harm done."

"I'm still sorry," Carly said and ferociously hugged her best friend. "I promise I'll wait till your ready to tell me."

Sam returned the hug and rubbed Carly's back in attempt to calm her down. "I'll tell you."

Carly sniffed, "What?"

Sam pulled her away and stared purposely into her eyes. "I said that I'll tell you."

" _ **REALLY?"**_ The younger teen screeched joyfully.

Sam walked towards her laptop and sat down on her bed. She pat to the spot next to her, obviously telling Carly to sit down.

The brunette happily obeyed and looked eagerly at the screen.

Sam however didn't share Carly's sentiment. Actually, felt like she was going to throw up from sheer nervousness of what she was about to do.

She took an anxious breath, and paused with her fingers hovering over the keys. "Carly… you love me right?"

"Of course I do, Sam. You're my best friend!"

She chanced a glance at the girl next to her. "...and you promise that no matter what you won't hate me, or… look at me differently?"

Carly gave her a strange look. "Sam whoever this person is, I swear that no one will _ever_ come between us."

"Promise Me."

"I promise."

With renewed strength the blond pressed her fingers down on the keys and slowly typed two words.

_Carly Puckett_

" _ **PASSWORD ACCEPTED"**_

Carly's jaw dropped.

"Now you know," Sam said emotionlessly, scared of the reaction the girl besides her would have.

"You like … me?" Carly asked stupidly.

"Yup," Sam answered cautiously.

" _I'm_ your secret crush?"

"Yeah."

"You like me...as in, more than a friend?"

"Yes!"

"You're not joking, are you?"

"I knew it was a mistake to tell you!" She slammed her laptop shut and jumped off the bed. "Just get out!"

"What?" Carly jumped up after her. "Sam I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh?" She sneered. "So you're just going stay and make fun of me, is that it?"

"I would never do that!" Carly protested fearlessly. "Look, this is a lot to take in... I mean, it's not every day that my best friend, a _girl,_ tells me she is crushing on me!"

"I don't think this is a crush," Sam mutters.

Carly stopped dead. "It's not?"

Sam shook her head. "No. A crush eventually goes away and...well, these feelings, or whatever I have for you, have been nagging me for a while."

"So you're saying that…?" Carly asked delicately.

"I think I'm in love with you." For the first time since her confession, Sam bravely looked her in the eye.

An uncomfortable silence took place between the two friends. After several moments, Carly finally had the courage to ask, "how long?"

"Hard to say," Sam shakily answered. "I think since you dated Griffin."

Carly's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. "That long?"

"I mean, I didn't know it back then. I just thought I was jealous that you were spending all your time with that nub, and the fact that I wasn't getting a good night sleep wasn't helping."

"Oh yeah, I remember. You kept having that dream about the monster and the soup. "

Sam nods. "I hate that dream. You remember that Spencer tried to help me with that?"

"Hard to forget, you beat the living daylight out of him."

The blond chuckled. "Spencer never let me live it down that I told you about that, huh?"

"Nope." Carly smiled, finally relaxing.

"Well as it turns out…" Sam began fidgeting again. "...you were my soup"

"What?" Carly chuckled.

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Sam sighed. "The _real_ therapist said that, apparently, the dream was somehow symbolic."

"Care to explain?" Carly asked gently, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. She promised she wasn't going to look at her best friend differently and, damn it, she was going to keep that promise.

"Well," she continued. "In my subconscious, the monster taking away the soup meant that I was not happy that something, or rather _someone,_ was being taken away from me. When you were dating Griffin, I guess I wasn't jealous that you spent so much time with him, but rather he had you the way I wanted you."

"Wow," Carly dropped her hand in contemplation.

"Yeah."

"So does this mean you're a… a…a," Carly finally, reluctantly, asked.

"A lesbian?" Sam helped. "I don't think I am; at least not all the way… I mean, I don't look at other girls in our school and say 'Yum, I want to lick butter out of her stomach'."

"Ok, too much information there, Sam," Carly said queasily.

Sam shrugged. "You're the only one. I guess that makes me 'Carly-sexual'."

Carly gave her a forced chuckle at that last part. "I got to know, why didn't Spencer and Freddie freaked out about this?"

"Oh they did," Sam said with an evil grin. "They just had a lot longer to deal with this… why do you think Spencer won't allow us to share the same bed when I sleep over at your place?"

Carly shrugged. "I just figured that he thought we were getting a bit too old for that."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I still don't see why he had to pull that shit over me… I mean, it's not like I was going to get you pregnant or anything!"

"This is Spencer we're talking about, who knows what really goes inside his head." Carly said in a matter of fact.

"Very true."

"So…" Carly blew out a puff of air. "What now?"

The blond shrugged. "Hell if I know, I never thought that far ahead. I figured the moment I told you either you'd run screaming, or yell at me to get out of your life."

"You really think I would to do that to you?" Carly asked, mortified that her best friend would even think of those outcomes.

"Can you blame me?" She asked. "Every time I played out this little scenario, I could only imagine you leaving and never coming back … and if you tell this to anyone I will deny it until hell freezes over."

"My lips are sealed." Carly made the zip up movement over her mouth.

"Look we Pucketts are raised to not fear anything or anyone...and that worked for the most part… but now I'm afraid that one day you won't want me around. I know I do a lot of bad things. I can't help it, though. It's just who I am, but I'm afraid that if I go too far, one day you'll want me out of your life."

"Oh… Sam…" Carly said with sympathy. "I had no idea."

In a rare moment of weakness, the older teen buried her face in Carly's shoulder; a move that was atypical of the resident blond terror.

"I don't know what I would do if that ever happened" Sam admitted fearfully.

Carly, not wanting to see her best friend in such distress, gave her a one arm hug and let the slightly older teen enjoy the contact she's been wanting for far too long. Lesbian or not, Sam was still her friend and was Carly was determined to stick around every step of this messed up situation.

"Carly?" Sam's voice muffled from Carly's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can… can you deal with this? You know, me liking you?"

She smiled tenderly at the blond. It was quite a sight to see _**THE**_ Sam Puckett show vulnerability. She was lucky enough to be one of the few to see such a side of the usually violent girl.

"I'm still here, Sam. I think that says more than enough. This is going to take some getting used to, but I'm not going to ditch you."

Soon enough, she felt Sam's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Considering how things turned out, Sam was content with the result. Carly may not return her feelings, but knowing she wasn't going to abandoned her made her felt lighter than she felt in a long time.

"You know any girl in your situation would be running for the hills after hearing these kind of news" Sam said somewhat jokingly.

"Other girls don't have the kind of friendship we have" Carly responded firmly.

_"Ain't that the truth"_ The blond thought.

In a bold move Sam gave Carly a peck on the cheek, the brunette gazed at her best friend quizzically.

Sam blushed and immediately wanted to kick herself. She tried to justify her deed by stuttering, "Sorry, I got carried away by the moment."

"I know." Carly teased, "I'm sure if you really wanted to kiss me it would have been a _real_ kiss."

Sam gave her a look, almost as if she was asking for permission.

It took Carly a whole minute to figure out what was going through Sam's head. "You want to kiss me don't you?"

"Would you let me?" Sam asked trying not to sound too eager. "Just one?"

Carly gave this quite some thought. If she said no, there was the possibility that Sam would think she was having second thoughts about this. If she said yes, she could unintentionally give her some false hope, and the last thing Carly wanted was to break her heart.

Suddenly a thought came to her. What if what Sam had for her wasn't love, but lust? She wasn't sure and, since Sam wasn't exactly an emotional person, maybe she didn't know the difference either. Maybe she should help her _see_ the difference.

Carly nodded, and that was all the invitation Sam needed. The blond grabbed two handfuls of the other girl's sweater, and pulled her down onto her as they started kissing.

Sam was pretty much devouring her best friend's face, enjoying every second of this since this could be the only time she would get such an opportunity.

After several moments the older of the two pulled away.

Carly touched her lips. "Wow… Sam you're a very good kisser… I… Sam?"

But the blond wasn't listening. She was lost in her own thoughts, and the goofy smile on her face pretty much made it clear that she was going to remember this moment for a long time.

"Sam?"

" _I kissed Carly Shay,"_ she thought. _"I finally got to kiss her, and it was magnificent!"_

"Sam?" Carly snapped her fingers in her friend's face. "Yoo-hoo anybody home?"

" _Her lips were so soft..."_

"Oh boy, I think I snapped her mind." Carly waved her hands in front of Sam's vacant eyes.

" _I want another one!"_

"I think it's time to head home." Carly reached for her coat.

THAT suddenly broke Sam from her daydream. "Wait, What? But I thought you weren't gonna leave me!"

Carly looked at her oddly. "I meant, silly, that it's late and Spencer is expecting me at home in half an hour. My granddad is coming for visit, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sam pouted a bit.

"Look Sam, I'm not going to stop being your friend. I love you...just maybe not the way you love me. I want to help you, though."

"Help me?" She parroted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…Look, I know this conversation is far from over, but I think I know how we can finish it."

"Oh god, you're not going to send me to the shrink again, are you?"

Carly laughed "No, nothing like that. I think maybe you should get these feelings out of your system... so how about if we go out, just the two of us and do something. Maybe we could go and eat or catch a movie"

Sam couldn't believe her ears. "You mean… like a date?"

"I guess you could say that?" Carly shrugged.

"Are you saying that… that are you willing to give me a try?"

"That… is entirely up to you."

Sam was considering this and smiled, "Sure."

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast."

"But you just said that…!"

"It was my idea, yes, but you are the one who wants the girl," Carly chuckled at her own joke "You have to ask _me_ out."

"Are you freaking kidding me, Shay?"

"Nope…" She responded with a teasing tone. "Come on Puckett, you know you want to."

Sam got up from the bed and stared at her best friend, and crush. It was a long time before she finally relented, "Fine… Carly… cupcake… Carlotta… Shay..."

"Sam… I think you established who I am"

The blond blushed. "Gimme a break, I'm new at this."

Carly chuckled.

" _Carly_ , I was wondering, would you… if it's ok with you… want to do something this Friday? Maybe catch a movie?"

"There now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Carly smiled smugly.

"Don't toy with me Carls… just say yes or no." She growled.

"Sure...but I'm picking the movie"

"Oh, hell no! You always pick some girly chizz. I'm paying so I get to pick the movie!"

Carly blink "Your gonna pay?"

"What? I wanna make a first good impression." Sam shrugged.

"Is not going to be a horror film is it?" Carly asked apprehensively.

Sam grinned, "We'll see."

Both girls made it to the living room where Pam Puckett was passed out on the couch, a bottle of Vodka in her hand.

Sam opened the door and let her friend out.

"See you Friday then?" Carly asked.

"Yup."

"You going to pick me up?"

"Like I said, I'm going to make a good first impression."

"Good, I'll see you then." With that the brunette walked out of the Pucketts house heading for home.

Sam wasn't sure if Carly simply was trying to make her feel better by going on some form of pity date, or if she had some kind of reason behind this. Knowing her it was probably the latter. Either way, Sam was excited because, at last, she finally got a date with Carly Shay, and she wasn't about to screw it up.

" _I'm gonna give you the night of a lifetime Carls"_

**Author's Note:**

> Well everyone I'm done, originally this fic is meant to be a one-shot but if you want more I'll consider making this a three-shot.
> 
> This story is meant to be dedicated to a friend of mine who came out to a girl but didn't get her and in turn she got her heart broken, this fic meant to say to that in this world there is someone for everyone regardless of the gender.
> 
> Also, what you thought of Carly's momentary insanity? In all honesty I tried to make it as close to her character as possible and ven inspire myelf watching her freaking out in "iSpace Out".
> 
> Finally if you people leave a review telling me to "continue please" and nothing more then I will ignore your pleas, I want constructive critisism damn it! tell me what you thought of the story, what can I do improve on my writting and even ideas should I continue.
> 
> Invader Johnny Signing Off.


End file.
